


Rainy Day

by DarXe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotica, F/F, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarXe/pseuds/DarXe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gotta love a rainy day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day

I step out of the hotel bathroom while towel drying my hair. I look for you and find you in front of the window watching the rainfall. I throw my towel to the side and stand behind you. Wrapping my arms around you, I slip my hands inside your robe and I caress your skin. You lean back against me.   
“Some vacation huh?” I ask.

“Yeah, but it should clear up by tomorrow night.” You turn your head for a kiss, and I happily oblige.  
Breaking the kiss I ask, “So how do you suggest we spend our time while we wait out the rain?”  
You turn around to face me, kissing my chin, cheeks, and mouth again. “Oh, I can think of a few things that should keep us busy.” You slide your hands under my robe. Using the tips of you fingers, you run your nails up my stomach until you reach my breast. 

I close my eyes, inhaling when I feel my breast being gently cupped. I then feel my nipple being pinched and rolled between you fingers sending waves of pleasure wash over me. I tighten my hold on you, pulling you closer to me, wishing we were closer to the bed. I arch my back when I feel your tongue circle a nipple. 

I groan and manage to squeak out, “Baby, we either have to move to the bed or lay down on the floor. I can’t stay standing much longer.” 

You pull away from me a bit and look at the floor as if really considering us there. “No.” you say, “The floor is hard, and once I get you down, you are not going to be able to move until tomorrow.”   
“We’ll just have to see about that.” We move over to the bed, both of us disrobing on the way.   
You reach for me and start to push me into the bed, but I grab you and turn us so that I am on top of you. “I think it might be you that won’t be getting off this bed until morning.” I lean down feathering your face with kisses… your forehead, eyes, cheeks, ears, chin, and finally lingering on your mouth. I lick your lips and you open for me drawing me in. 

As our tongues battle for dominance I can feel you take in a deep breathe as I slip my thigh between your legs, pressing against your center. Claiming my prize I moan into your mouth when your wetness meets my leg. We begin to rock against each other, our hands reaching, touching each other, mapping once again all the curves, slopes, and valleys of the others body.

Reaching down, I slide my finger across your slick folds. I bring my finger up, soaked with your honey, and coat your nipple. I break our kiss and begin to lick, suck, and clean your honey painted nipple. Once my task is complete I move to the other breast and lavish it with attention. I remove my thigh from between your legs and hear a disapproving groan but when my kisses begin to trail down your stomach I feel your hands on my head pushing me down faster to bring you the relief you crave. 

I kiss your thighs as I settle in and I use my fingers to spread your lips. Lick softly at first making you wait then I lick up and down as I feast on you, drinking all that you give. I suck your clit in my mouth and begin to suck gently at first, but steadily stronger, harder. I flick my tongue across it, sucking and licking at the same time. Pulling my fingers away from your lips I slide them down. I stop at your entrance and wait at your opening. I can tell you are close. You try to make me enter you but I hold back…waiting…for just the right moment. 

You begin to shake and I press in, filling you. I can feel your inner walls tighten around my fingers and you are calling my name. Your legs clamp around my head, holding me in place, as if you are afraid I will stop, but I have no plans of stopping. I press on, trying to draw your pleasure out, make it more, until you are begging me to stop so you can breath.

When you begin to calm, I pry your legs from around my head and crawl up and lay beside you pulling you close, hugging you to me. I pet your hair, and rub your back in soothing circles.  
When I feel soft kisses on my chest I look down. “So this is how you make me not want to move until tomorrow huh?”

You sit up and straddle me, “It was all part of my plan. Now it’s my turn.” With a twinkle in your eyes, the last thing I remember you saying is, “Ready or not, you’re about to cum.”

October 18, 2003 DarXe


End file.
